MISSING IN ACTION
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: [COMPLETE] While on a mission, Kinch, LeBeau and Carter disappear, Newkirk blames himself. Based on a dream.READ AND REVIEW!
1. Gone

_**MISSING IN ACTION**_

AN: 'ello, mate! This story is going to be a tad scary but the end will very nice. This is based on a dream I had. Oh, by the way, later in the story some people will be talking but you will not know who it is. Oh, poor Newkirk!

The stars sparkle through the pitch-black night. Four men in dark clothing run swiftly through the woods. They arrive at the ammunition factory.

"Are you ready, Carter?" Newkirk asks.

"Almost, I just have to attach this wire to the dynamite." Carter smiles.

"Well, hurry up," Kinch says, "We have work to do when we get back."

"Oui." LeBeau joins in. "Lots of work."

"What sort of work?" Newkirk inquires.

"Uh, I'm giving Carter a cooking lesson, Kinch is helping." LeBeau stammers. "I didn't think you'd be interested."

"You're right, I wouldn't." Newkirk grins, then turns to Kinch, "I'm glad you're 'elping, Carter needs lots of 'elp."

"Hey!" Carter yells. "You're just a corporal, remember."

"Just work on the dynamite, Carter," Newkirk says, "Leave the teasing to us professionals."

"Okay." Carter says, subduing to the other man's friendly fight. "Well, it's all set."

"Let's blow this factory sky high!" LeBeau cries, happily.

"Quiet Louis!" Newkirk scolds. "If the ruddy krauts find us, we'll be the ones blown sky high!"

"Sorry." Whispers LeBeau.

They push down the plunger.

BANG!

Newkirk rises of the ground. "LeBeau, Kinch," Newkirk calls, "Carter, where are you?"

Newkirk wanders around, calling their names. A few minutes later he hears German voices. _"_Blimey_, the krauts must of 'eard me!" _Newkirk thinks, looking around for somewhere to hide. He sees a tall tree, looks around, and then scrambles up it.

"The explosion was over here!" Yells a heavy German accented voice. "Look around!"

"Jawohl!" Another voice says.

The air gets colder and colder as the German soldiers search. Newkirk pulls his jacket close up to his neck. Eventually the Germans leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We almost blew it."

"I know."

"At least we got away with it."

"Yeah, lets get going."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk looks around from up in the tree. The coast is clear. "Kinch!" he calls weakly. "Louis, Andrew, where are you?"

His voice gets weaker and weaker. He pulls a compass out of his pocket. He heads west to get back to camp.

It takes about twenty minutes to get back to camp. He opens the emergency tunnel entrance. Hogan meets him in the tunnel.

"What took so long?" Colonel Hogan asks. Newkirk doesn't say anything. "Where are the others?" Hogan asks, looking Newkirk in the eye. "I don't know, colonel." Newkirk finally replies.

"Huh?"

"I don't know." Newkirk says again.

"Did you blow up the factory?" Hogan inquires. Newkirk nods. "Go upstairs and get some rest." Hogan says, putting his hand on Newkirk's shoulder.

Newkirk climbs up the ladder and into the main part of the barracks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"How much time will you need?"

"A few days."

"Hurry it up, he looks worried."

"How worried?"

"Ever seen a basset hound?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk slams down his cards.

"Bad hand?" Sergeant Olsen asks. Newkirk doesn't reply. Hogan climbs up the ladder into the barracks.

"How do you feel, Newkirk?" Hogan asks.

Newkirk buries his face in his hands.

"Don't blame yourself." Hogan says, putting his hand on Newkirk shoulder.

Newkirk looks up. "C'mon, colonel, you know as well as I do that this operation can't work without them."

"I know." Hogan agrees.

"Then just let me blame myself." Newkirk groans.

"Listen, Newkirk," Hogan starts, "You're they only person I have left and you're not helping much by blaming yourself."

"Sorry." Newkirk apologizes. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"At the moment," Hogan starts, "Get some rest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A\N: How did you like it?


	2. But not forgotten

_The building explodes. _

"_Help us, Newkirk!" LeBeau cries, blood running down his face. "Help!" Carter yells._

_Newkirk runs through the woods. "Help!" Kinch moans, covered in dirt._

"_Help!" _

_Help, help, help, help, help………………_

Newkirk bolts up from his bunk. Hogan walks up to him. "It's alright, Newkirk." He says, "It was just a bad dream."

"It's my fault, colonel." Newkirk sobs, wiping his eyes.

"No it's not." Hogan contradicts, "You were knock out, you couldn't have helped them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer?"

"I think a few more days will work."

"I'm worried about him."

"We'll hurry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball flies towards Newkirk. The ball then flies past him.

"You're supposed to catch the ball!" The other prisoner complains.

"Sorry." Newkirk says, then picking up the ball and tossing it back to the prisoner. "I feel like going in now."

Hogan and Shultz walk up to Newkirk.

"Try to cheer him up." Hogan whispers to Shultz.

Shultz saunters over to Newkirk. "Colonel Hogan told me what happened." Shultz starts, "If there is anything I can do?"

"Thanks Shultz, but, I don't feel like talking about it." Newkirk says, managing a grin.

"Believe me, Newkirk," Shultz sympathizes. "I miss Kinch, Carter and strudel, I mean LeBeau, just as much as you do, but, life goes on."

"I know, Shultz." Newkirk sighs.

"How about tonight we go into a bar in town and meet some frauleins?" Shultz grins, and then thinks, _"I can't believe I said that."_

"No thanks." Newkirk replies.

"Not even if we meet some frauleins?" Shultz repeats.

"No thanks." Newkirk says, again.

"You must be very sad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short chapter, I know, but I've been busy (sleeping). The conclusion will probably be in the next chapter but I'm not positive. Please R&R!


	3. Hello again, friends

A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! I'll try my best to add some detail, but trust me…. It's hard!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan fills his lungs deep with the night air. He and Newkirk just left camp to sabotage a secret ammunition storage place, which they found out about from a German traitor who they helped out of the country. The moon shines brightly in the starless night.

"Do you have the dynamite ready, Newkirk?" Hogan asks.

"Yes, sir." Newkirk replies.

"Alright, here we are." Hogan says, as they arrive. "You wait here and keep look-out and I'll plant the dynamite."

"Right'o."

Hogan runs off towards the building disguised as a farmhouse. He peers into the window to see two young men putting a German uniform away. He slowly sneaks around the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we're ready."

"Good."

"Do you have all the supplies?"

"Yes."

"Okay, move out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan returns to Newkirk. "Did you see anything?" He asks.

"I thought I saw some people running over there but you would've see 'em if there were." Newkirk replies.

"Alright, get ready to push down the plunger."

Newkirk doesn't say a word. "Alright, now!" Hogan exclaims. Newkirk doesn't move.

"What's the matter?" Hogan asks.

"Sir, the last time pushed down the plunger," Newkirk explains, "LeBeau, Carter and Kinch disappeared, I just can't…"

"Peter, I know how you feel," Hogan starts, "But to keep this operation going you need to put your best effort into it."

"Your wrong, sir." Newkirk sighs, "This isn't an operation without them." Hogan just nods and pushes down the plunger himself.

They are knocked to the ground. Newkirk turns around. Hogan is still there. "See, Newkirk." Hogan smiles. "I'm still here."

Newkirk only manages a faint smile.

They run through the dark woods until they reach the camp. They quickly lift up the top and crawl in. "You put away the extra dynamite, alright?" Hogan says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, you know what to do."

"Yes."

"Here he comes."

_--------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newkirk climbs up the ladder into the barracks.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone is there. LeBeau, Carter, Kinch.

"Happy thirty-fourth birthday!" Carter exclaims. Newkirk just stands there, amazed.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Wha—" Newkirk finally says.

"It's your birthday, Newkirk!" Hogan replies.

"But, what happened when they disappeared?" Newkirk asks.

"We hit you on the head with the handle of my gun!" LeBeau answers, "We didn't want to take any chances of you finding out!"

Newkirk grab Carter angrily by the collar saying, "I ought to kill you for scaring me out of my ruddy mind!" Carter looks scared.

Newkirk hold on Carter slowly turns into a hug….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aww, a happy ending! I love happy ending! So how did you like, huh? Did you like the idea of a surprise birthday party? Please tell me in your review!


End file.
